The present invention relates to a method for winding a covered yarn in a covered yarn manufacturing machine. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method for winding a covered yarn in a covered yarn manufacturing machine, wherein a non-elastic yarn supplied from a wrapping yarn bobbin is wrapped around a core yarn made of an elastic yarn to form a covered yarn, and the covered yarn is traversed by a traverse guide along a winding bobbin and is wound around the winding bobbin.
A covered yarn comprises a core yarn made of an elastic yarn and a non-elastic yarn wrapped around the core yarn. When such a covered yarn is manufactured, a hollow bobbin having a non-elastic wrapping yarn wound thereon is rotated so as to wrap the non-elastic yarn around the elastic yarn which passes through a hollow portion of the hollow bobbin.
Since the full amount of the non-elastic yarn wound on a conventional wrapping yarn bobbin is small, for example, about between 300 and 600 g, the winding of the covered yarn is temporally stopped, when the non-elastic yarn wound on the wrapping yarn bobbin is almost consumed. After a new wrapping yarn bobbin is set, the winding of the covered yarn is continued.
According to the above-described conventional method, a plurality of small packages of covered yarn have to be prepared, and thereafter, the plurality of small packages of covered yarn are continuously wound in a single large package in a separate rewinding process so as to enlarge the yarn package.
Accordingly, there was a problem in the conventional method that its process is troublesome because it needs an additional rewinding process.
In order to overcome the above-described problem, the inventor of the present invention has tried a large wrapping yarn bobbin of a non-elastic yarn so as to increase the amount of covered yarn which is continuously wound on a winding bobbin.
However, according to this attempt, the weight of the wrapping yarn of a non-elastic yarn becomes large, and therefore, the rotating speed of the wrapping yarn bobbin cannot be increased. Thus, there occurs a new problem when the speed of the covered yarn manufacturing machine is increased.